tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte
Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (ミシッカル ミュウ ミュウ アーラーカート Mishikkaru Myū Myū ā ra Kato) is the sequel to Mythical Mew Mew written by RoyalHistoria. Summary It's been almost a full year since the Mythical Mew Mews have returned to their normal lives, but the return of a familiar foe, alongside some new ones, means that the Mew Mews must return, this time with some new allies Due to the strength of the Mew Mew's new enemies, two new teammates are infused and now have to join the fight to save the world. Characters Mew Mews Ame Momose / Mew Candy (桃瀬 あめ Momose Ame / ミュウキャンディー'' Myū Kyandī'') Voiced By: Yuu Shimamura (JP), Eileen Stevens (EN) Though still vain and arrogant, Ame has become more modest, even if only a little. She considers the Mew Mews her close friends and keeps in contact with all of them, both in person and through the phone/internet. Ame is still enamoured with fashion, and still has dreams of being a famous fashion designer. She transforms into Mew Candy and is infused with the DNA of the Eriskay Pony and Sumatran Rhinoceros. Kyoho Aitani / Mew Grape (藍谷 きょほ Aitani Kyoho / ミュウグレープ Myū Gurēpu) Voiced By: Fumiko Orikasa (JP), Karen Neill (EN) Due to the time she was forced to work with the others, Kyoho has began to open up to the idea of socialising and friendship, although, she's still as intimidating as ever and not hesitant to prove it. Though Kyoho was glad to have so much spare time to enjoy her hobbies, she was also missing the action that came with being a Mew Mew. She transforms into Mew Grape and is infused with the DNA of a roughy umbrella octopus. Suguri Akamura / Mew Currant (赤村 すぐり Akamura Suguri / 赤村すぐり Akamura Suguri) Voiced By: Rina Satou (JP), Suzy Myers (EN) Suguri is still rambunctious and always ready to fight, but time has allowed her to mature, and she's gotten better at controlling her impulsive attitude. She regularly competes in video game competitions and shows off at the skate park, occasionally making some money from competitions and bets she makes. She transforms into Mew Currant and is infused with the DNA of the Honduran spiny-tailed iguana. Nashi Midoriyama / Mew Pear (緑山 なし Midoriyama Nashi / ミュウペア Myū Pea) Voiced By: Nana Mizuki (JP), Amy Birnbaum (EN) The time Nashi spent fighting as Mew Pear has allowed her to become braver and more confident, as her classmates and parents don't come close to comparing to giant alien mutants and parasites. Unfortunately, Nashi is still far too polite to everyone she meets, even her teammates and any close friends she has. She transforms into Mew Pear and is infused with the DNA of the volcano rabbit and saiga antelope. Mikan Orenjitake / Mew Tangerine (橙竹 みかん Orenjitake Mikan / ミュウタンジェリーン Myū Tanjerīn) Voiced By: Hiromi Konno (JP), Amy Palant (EN) Still as optimistic and determined to put a smile on the face of everybody she meets, Mikan hasn't changed much, other than becoming slightly more mature and less naïve about the world. Her experiences fighting the aliens as Mew Tangerine have resulted in her taking the new threat much more seriously. She transforms into Mew Tangerine and is infused with the DNA of the red-headed flameback. Ichijiku Aitani / Mew Fig (藍谷 いちじく Aitani Ichijiku / ミュウフィグ Myū Figu) Voiced By: Asami Seto (JP), Kerry Williams (EN) Having now graduated high school and started college, Ichijiku has started to mature, though still quite a cry-baby, she doesn't give up as quickly and takes more time to think things through and is no longer as susceptible to trickery. Ichijiku has now gotten very interested in art and design, and hopes to create her own comics/manga She transformed into Mew Fig and is infused with the DNA of the short-nosed sea snake. New Mew Mews Yuzu Orenjitake/Mew Citrus (橙竹 ゆず Orenjitake Yuzu / ミュウシトラス Myū Shitorasu) Voiced By: Risa Taneda (JP), Lisa Ortiz (EN) A new member of the Mythical Mew Mews and Mikan's older sister. She likes to see herself as incredibly mature, and likes to push around her younger sister. Yuzu can be very two-faced, switching between sweet and friendly and cold and backstabbing. She's a notorious gossip, only sparing those she considers her equal. She transforms into Mew Citrus and is infused with the DNA of the steppe eagle and Asiatic lion. Kou-Kou Banli / Mew Cocoa (板栗 蔻蔻 Banri Koukou / ミュウココア Myū Kokoa) Voiced By: Rie Kugimiya (JP), Tara Sands (EN) The other new member of the Mythical Mew Mews, Kou-Kou is a cheerful girl with mischievous tendencies and a love of practical jokes. She finds the reactions of others absolutely hilarious. Kou-Kou can speak Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese and Japanese, with Mandarin Chinese being her first language, and Japanese being her third. She transforms into Mew Cocoa and is infused with the DNA of the Darwin's fox. Aliens (TBA) Major Characters Keiko Ginza (銀座 けいこ Ginza Keiko) Voiced By: Sanae Kobayashi (JP), Kathleen Delaney (EN) Keiko hasn't changed much. She still acts distant and unsocial, but is more patient with those around her and their antics. Satomi Asakusa (浅草 さとみ Asakusa Satomi) Voiced By: Yoshino Nanjo (JP), Erica Schroeder (EN) Satomi has gotten better at learning her limits and now knows how to say 'no' to people. She tries her best to be supportive of Ame but is worried about her wellbeing. Airi Kurosawa (黒澤 あいり, Kurosawa Airi) Voiced By: Ami Koshimizu (JP), Carrie Keranen (EN) Airi is mostly the same. She occasionally helps out at Café Mythical. Miki Sato (佐藤 みき, Sato Miki) Voiced By: Minori Chihara (JP), Rebecca Soler (EN) Miki has managed to deal with some of her insecurities. She now acts as an assistant for Keiko. Supporting Characters Satoru Asakusa (浅草 悟 Asakusa Satoru) Voiced By: Daiki Yamashita (JP), Wayne Grayson (EN) Satomi's twin brother and the more laidback of the pair. Satoru is a relaxed and somewhat oblivious boy who admires his sister's intelligence and supports her in any way he can. Chiaki Nakano (中野 千明 Nakano Chiaki) Voiced By: Etsuko Ichihara (JP), Rachael Lillis (EN) Chiaki is an employee of the Momose family and the one who primarily raised Ame. She is a motherly and polite woman who knows when to be stern. Daigo Midoriyama (緑山 大悟 Midoriyama Daigo) Voiced By: Yuka Terasaki (JP), Kayzie Rogers (EN) Nashi's younger brother. Similarly to his big sister, Daigo is an unconfident and timid boy who prefers to follow the rules. Unfortunately, he is often an unwilling participant in his twin sister's schemes. Aiko Midoriyama (緑山 あいこ Midoriyama Aiko) Voiced By: Satomi Koorogi (JP), Liza Jacqueline (EN) Nashi's younger sister. Unlike her siblings, Aiko is a loud, mischievous girl who rarely does what she's told. The only person that can keep her under control is Nashi. Rieko Asakusa (浅草 りえこ Rieko Asakusa) Voiced By: Chiemi Chiba (JP), Kerry Williams (EN) Satomi and Satoru's younger sister. Rieko is a shy girl who tends to rely heavily on her older siblings. Episodes List of Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte Episodes Season 1 * Episode 01: ??? Locations Café Étoile Located in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Café Étoile is owned by Keiko Ginza as a cover for the Mythical Mew Project. Ame Momose, Kyoho Aitani, Suguri Akamura, Mikan Orenjitake, Ichijiku Aitani, Yuzu Orenjitake, and Kou-Kou Banli, all work there. Airi Kurosawa occasionally helps out. Nagareboshi Academy Nagareboshi Academy is a prestigious private school primarily attended by the children of wealthy families. Ame Momose and Miki Sato attend this school. Sakuragi Daiichi High School Sakuragi Daiichi High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Kyoho Aitani attends this school. Narumi Hōseki High School Narumi Hōseki High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Suguri Akamura attends this school. Keisetsu Senshin Academy Keisetsu Senshin Academy is private school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Nashi Midoriyama attends this school. Nozomi Sora Junior High School Nozomi Sora Junior High School is a school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Mikan Orenjitake attends this school. Hoshizora Academy Hoshizora Academy is a private school in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Satomi Asakusa attends this school. Hongo High School Hongo High School is a school in Minato, Tokyo. Airi Kurosawa attends this school. Alien Homeworld The home planet of Flan, Castella, and Bun. It was once desolate and plagued by constant sandstorms. Items * Mew Pendant (ミュウペンダント'' Myū Pendanto'') ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Candy, Metamorphose!") * Candy Fleuret (キャンディーフルーレ'' Kyandī Furūre'') ** Mew Candy's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Candy Charm!" (リボンキャンディーチャーム! Ribon Kyandī Chāmu!) * Grape Trident (グレープトライデント'' Gurēpu Toraidento'') ** Mew Grape's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Grape Drop!" (リボングレープドロップ! Ribon Gurēpu Doroppu!) * Currant Axe (カラントアックス'' Karanto Akkusu'') ** Mew Currant's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Currant Burst!" (リボンカラントバースト, Ribon Karanto Bāsuto) * Pear Hammer (ペア ''ハマー ''Pea Hamā) ** Mew Pear's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Pear Crash!" (リボン''ペア クラッシュ!, ''Ribon Pea Kurasshu!) * Tangerine Arrow (タンジェリーン アロー Tanjerīn Arō) ** Mew Tangerine's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Tangerine Heat!" (リボンタンジェリーンヒート, Ribon Tanjerīn Hīto) * Fig Ribbon (フィグ リボン Figu Ribon) ** Mew Fig's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Fig Shine!" (リボンフィグシャイン, Ribon Figu Shain) * Citrus Spear (シトラススピア Shitorasu Supia) ** Mew Citrus' weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Citrus Point!" (リボンシトラスポイント, Ribon Shitorasu Pointo) * Cocoa Baton (コーコーバトン Kōkō Baton) ** Mew Cocoa's weapon. She attacks by saying "Ribbon Cocoa Shake! (リボンコーコーシェーク, Ribon Kōkō Sheiku) * Mew Aqua Rod (ミュウアクァーロッド Myū Akuā Roddo) ** A weapon that spreads Mew Aqua around. The user attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" (リボンアクァードロプス, Ribon Akuā Doropusu) * Mew Aqua (ミュウアク Myū Akuā) ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. International * English - Mythical Mew Mew Power: All Together! * Mandarin - 神话貓貓第二部分/Shén Huà Māo Māo Dì Er Bùfēn (Mythical Cats Part II) * Cantonese - 神話喵喵第二部份/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu Daih Jih Bouh Fahn (Mythical Mew Mew Part II) * Italian - Mew Mew a La Carte * Korean - 뉴 마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Nyu Mabeob Beriberi Myuumyuu (New Magic Berry Berry Mew Mew) * Thai - ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว 2/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw 2 (Legendary Mew Mew 2) * Indonesian, European Portuguese - Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte * Dutch, Danish, Greek, French, Hebrew - Mythical Mew Mew Power: All Together! * Brazilian Portuguese - As Super Mitos: Todos Juntos! (The Super Myths: All Together!) * Latino Spanish - Mítico Miau Miau Power: ¡Todos Juntos! (Mythical Mew Mew Power: All Together!) * Bulgarian - Митичната Силата Миу Миу: Всички 3аедно!/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu: Vsichki Zaedno! (Mythical Power Mew Mew: All Together!) * Hungarian - Mitikus Kommandó: Új Kaland! (Mythical Commando: New Adventures!) * Turkish - Mew Mew Power: All Together!/Sihirli Kızlar 2: Hep Birlikte (Magical Girls 2: All Together!) * Albanian - Vajzat Mjau – Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2: Të Gjithë Së Bashku! (Mew Girls - Defenders of the Planet 2: All Together) Luftëtaret Legjendar a La Carte (Legendary Warriors a La Carte) * Serbian - Družina Mjau – Mjau 2: Svi Zajedno! (Mew Mew Team 2: All Together) * Croatian - Mjau Mjau Družina 2: Svi Zajedno! (Mew Mew Team 2: All Together) Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages